Damsel in Distress
by Lady Kiddymonster
Summary: A one-shot with potential CS spoilers but also AU with a glimmer of hope for all Edith & Anthony shippers. Edith makes Gregson angry when she calls him Anthony by mistake. Will Anthony be able to save her from potential ruin?


**Damsel in Distress**

**A one-shot with potential CS spoilers but also AU with a glimmer of hope for all Edith & Anthony shippers.**

**Edith makes Gregson angry when she calls him Anthony by mistake. Will Anthony be able to save her from potential ruin?**

Sir Anthony Strallan sighed deeply as his chauffeur drew close to his Scottish home. He did not know what had made him want to spend Christmas and New Year up here. He had few friends in the locality anyway and even fewer since he had jilted Edith on their wedding day. In truth the only reason he had come was because he knew the Crawleys were also coming; if he caught but a glimpse of her then surely that would be worth it despite the pain it would cause him. He regretted his actions daily; mainly because he had listened to everyone else when he should have listened to her instead.

"Oh Edith," he sighed on an almost daily basis, "can you ever forgive me?"

He was not to know that she had forgiven him that very day and begun to punish herself for pressuring him instead of giving him the time he had inadvertently asked her for. As usual he berated himself for his acute lack of confidence for a stronger man would have stood up to Lord Grantham and the dowager countess and made his own case. As a result they probably thought he was a spineless coward but he was not. He made a quiet vow that he would watch and listen and if he found even the slimmest chance of winning her back with their approval then he would take it.

His telephone conversation with his sister, who lived in London, had not helped matters. She had called to let him know that Edith had been seen out and about with young Michael Gregson, the Editor of the _Daily Sketch_ newspaper. Anthony had said that was good for he had set her free to find a younger man who could love her and hold her properly which he could not. His sister had become irritated at this which had surprised Anthony but it all became clear when she snapped.

"Anthony, Gregson is married but his wife is legally insane and in an asylum; how can that be better for Edith? She deserves better than that and you know it. He has designs on her of the most carnal nature. You see what you have done Anthony? You have placed her in the path of potential ruin for how can he commit to her if the worst occurs?"

With that she had slammed the phone down on him.

A couple of days later Anthony heard a whisper that Gregson was heading north of the border for Christmas as were the Earl of Grantham's family. If he wanted to have any chance of redeeming himself in their eyes then he should go and rescue her. The man probably went no nearer the war than Anthony's sister had whereas he was injured for his country and had a VC.

He thought of Edith; of her doe-like brown eyes and the way in which she showed no fear about touching his injury and how she came alive when he was around. He missed her so much and loved her even more. Why hadn't he told her that? If she had said those words to him that day then he had no doubt that would have given him the confidence to go through with the wedding and she would be his now and Gregson would be nowhere near. His sister had been right and he realised with a sickening truth that what he had done would have rendered her emotionally vulnerable and therefore likely to throw her at the first man to show her any interest. He realised he did not want Gregson to have her.

The days passed and Anthony spent his time alone; the idea of Edith and Gregson was never far from his mind and it incensed him.

One day he was sitting on a bench in the village when she walked past. She looked a little pinched and pale and seemed lost in thought. His heart pounded.

"Lady Edith," he called. She almost jumped as she turned.

"Anthony, what on earth are you doing here?"

"Spending Christmas and its jolly lonely I can tell you."

She sat beside him and took his hand in hers.

"I have forgiven you for that day," she whispered," You were under untold pressure and I understand why you did what you did."

"Thank you," he said, "I have regretted it ever since especially now."

"Why now especially?"

"My sister lives in London and she told me about your friend; I set you free so maybe I have no right to feel but I did not set you free to be with a married man, Lady Edith. You deserve better than him, better than me."

"What choice did you leave me?" tears came to her eyes, "we could have been so happy so now I have to make do with second best; but I am used to that for my family has never wanted me to have anything good which is why they took you away from me. No man living can ever compare to you and I want you to know that. Now I have to go."

She got up and walked away but she turned to look at him; the look of tortured and thwarted love in her brown eyes cut him to the heart. Then she carried on walking. Anthony blinked tears from his own eyes; that had definitely not gone according to plan for the last thing he had wanted was to hurt her and make her cry but it still gave him hope that she _did _still have feelings for him.

The Grantham family seemed quite taken with Gregson whom Edith had invited to dinner at the castle. To Edith this was not encouraging news for they showed him far more respect than they ever had to Anthony mainly because he was young, had two good arms and was successful in his chosen field. The dinner seemed interminably long especially as Edith was trying not to think about her chance meeting with Anthony earlier that day. She also had no indication that Gregson had seen them talking and this had incensed him with jealous rage. He meant o confront her about it as soon as he had a chance.

Edith breathed a sigh of relief that evening when Gregson departed with the last of the lingering dinner guests. She had never felt more alone in her life and, bereft of someone to confide in, she softly cried herself to sleep. The last thought she had as she fell asleep, her face stained by tears, was of the earnest look in Anthony's blue eyes.

But the notion that Anthony was clearly concerned about her gave her hope.

The following morning Gregson turned up shortly after breakfast and invited Edith to go for a walk. She agreed somewhat hesitantly because what she really wanted was to be alone.

They wandered past the house where Anthony was staying although Edith did not know because Anthony had omitted to actually tell her where he was staying. Anthony saw them pass and a few moments later slipped out and followed them. He was good at tracking without being spotted because he had learnt and perfected that skill during the war.

It was a cold but bright winter's day. Anthony followed Edith and Gregson to an outbuilding and remained where he could see through the open door. His hearing was sharp.

Gregson pulled Edith into his arms and kissed her hard on the mouth but she felt nothing. Anthony dug his nails into the palms of his good hand so hard they drew blood. He was having a serious attack of the old green-eyed monster.

"Edith," Gregson breathed.

"Anthony," she said without thinking although she knew that kissing Anthony would provoke her body into a much more heartfelt response. She realised at that point that Gregson left her completely cold.

There was a spark in Gregson's eyes and he turned scarlet.

"You little tease," he bellowed, "I saw you with him yesterday; what's going on between you? I really thought we had something Edith, after all I can hold you properly."

"Nothing," Edith swallowed hard, "nothing physical at least."

"I don't believe you, Edith and it's time you were taught a lesson. You think that just because you're a lady you can wrap men around your little finger and get away with it. Well I don't move in your circles so it's time you got a taste of the real world where teasing whores get what is coming to them."

Anthony was incensed but at that moment he felt paralysed.

Gregson pushed Edith against the wall and held her fast. He tore at the front of her dress and exposed part of her breasts.

"You'll enjoy this Edith and if you call his name again I will slap you; not even he will want you when I'm done."

Edith wanted to scream but her vocal cords were frozen with fear.

She kneed Gregson hard in the groin and he yelped.

"You little tease."

"Let her go now," Anthony strode in.

"I would say make me, Sir Anthony but I have the advantage of being able to use both hands."

"Maybe but I am taller and stronger than you are. If that is what you want why not crawl back to your wife?" Anthony's hand flew to his mouth, "oh sorry I forgot they probably don't allow conjugal visits in a lunatic asylum. Lady Edith deserves better than either of us but at least I was in a position to marry her; my own wife being legally dead. If I hear anytime soon that Mrs Gregson has prematurely met her end then rest assured I will go to both the police and Scotland Yard because I will smell a rat so big that its stench will taint you for life. Leave Lady Edith in peace and go now while you still have two good legs."

Gregson made a run for it and Edith threw her arms around Anthony and clung to him; her body shaking with heaving sobs. He soothed her as best he could by stroking her back with his good hand an d trying to ignore the fact that her naked breast was exposed because it inflamed his own desire which went beyond the role of comforter he was currently concentrating his efforts on.

"Thank you," she breathed.

"It's alright my darling," he whispered, "everything will be alright now.

"I called him by your name although if I was kissing you it would not leave me cold. I realised when he kissed me and I felt nothing that I had to find a way to end it but of course my family think he is wonderful."

She dried her tears and tried to pull her torn dress together.

Anthony offered her his jacket which he laid down outside because the heat of his rage had made him feel over warm. Edith put the jacket on and buttoned it over the torn part of her dress.

"You truly are my baronet in shining armour," she breathed.

"I love you," he breathed, "I should have told you."

"I love you too, Anthony; I am so sorry. Just because he paid me attention and I wanted to feel loved but I would always have been second to his mad wife."

"I think we should take you back now so you can get a change of clothes and have a brandy to calm your nerves; unlike most gentlemen I do not carry a hip flask of the stuff on my person."

Lord Grantham and the dowager were extremely grateful to Anthony to bringing Edith back safely and they were shocked to hear the truth about Gregson being married. Violet sank into a chair, all colour drained from her face.

"I think you have had a very lucky escape," Cora said.

Anna was sent for and asked to find Edith a clean dress to wear. Edith left the room with her.

"How did you know?" Robert asked Anthony. Anthony told him about his telephone conversation with his sister.

"You should have heard the things he called her Lord Grantham," Anthony said, "they incensed me. I regret my behaviour that day most bitterly and if Edith would be prepared to give me a second chance then I know I could make her happy."

"I think you have earned that right after today, Sir Anthony," Violet said, "Don't you agree Robert?"

"Yes I do," he turned to Anthony, "I can only apologise my dear chap, for my behaviour all those months ago."

"You were doing what you thought was best for your daughter Lord Grantham, I can't blame you for that."

"That hack could have ruined her," Violet shivered, "and we could not have made him marry her had that been the case. Thank you so much, Anthony; you have saved her reputation."

"It's a pleasure, Lady Grantham; I'm glad I could help."

"I know you love Edith," Cora said gently, "I think you always have."

Edith came back in at that moment.

"Yes I do love Edith, Lady Grantham." he said.

"I love you too, Anthony," Edith said, tears filling her eyes. She took hold of his injured hand.

"Anthony has more than earned the right to your hand, Edith; if you want to marry then I will no longer raise any objection."

Edith threw her arms around Robert

"Oh thank you Papa, he is all I ever wanted. "

"Come and see the New Year in with us Anthony," Robert said, "We would be delighted to have you as our guest"

"I would be absolutely delighted, Lord Grantham," Anthony said, "I was prepared to spend a lonely New Year's Eve with only the ghosts of the past for company and to be frank I did not relish the prospect."

"Well let's spend it together in the hope of many prosperous and happy New Year's futures," Edith said, putting her arm around him.

"I'll drink to that," Anthony said s he drew Edith close to him and she rested her head on his shoulder.


End file.
